Stilker
The stilker is one of seven 'species' caused by the mutations of the undead virus. Like all undead, they exhibit both characteristics similar to the host species and to all undead species as a whole, as well as attributes that are entirely unique. The stilker, along the spectre and ghoul, is one of the more naturally reclusive types of undead creatures. Biology 'Physical' When a living organism is infected with the stilker variation of the undead virus, heavy molecular modification immediately commences. Typically, the body will begin a slow and sensationally unpleasant process of absorbing and retaining the physical attributes of its immediate surroundings. For example, if a stilker remains in close proximity to a grassy field for whatever purpose, its body will become long, lean, relatively flexible, etc. It is also not uncommon for the synthesized imitations of the actual material (or environment) to be replicated upon the skin of the stilker; those who make their homes in a quarry or a reef, for example, are known to have stones and coral growing upon them. However, despite this unusual trait, most stilkers have a curious tendency to become thin, elongated, and malformed in appearance, and to have joint-movement difficulties after a comparatively short period of being stationary. Clothing and other objects in very close proximity often fuse to the body itself, and become consistently duller in hue. It is theorized that this is the reason many stilkers who fall 'asleep' often cannot move again. In addition, there have been a few recorded instances of multiple, separate stilkers fusing into one physical entity when having spent a prolonged period of time in close phyiscal proximity. Stilkers can easily survive and regrow detached body limbs; in contrast, very few can withstand decapitation, much less regrow the head itself. Any and all detached 'flesh' and 'organic material' will instantly implode in a cloud of dust. As with all undead, stilkers retain the need to consume material in order to stay 'alive'. In contrast with most species of anything, stilkers can technically eat any organic material - however, the object being consumed will immediately become dust when placed into the stilker's mouth. Finally, while fully capable, stilkers have no need to breathe, and possess extraordinary capabilities of sight and of sensation, although not as high as some other 'species' of undead. 'Magical' The most 'famous' magical capability of a stilker is its access to the ability known as a deadhour song, a skill also available to sufficiently trained spectres and wights. The 'song' is an arrangement of supernatural noises, which resemble whispers, chants, and other unnerving sounds designed to disorient, frighten, and drive victims to madness. The strength of this power naturally increases with the amount of stilkers in close proximity also performing the feat, and while it has no effect on other stilkers, it has decreased potency when used on other 'species' of undead. The 'song' can also penetrate solid material without much deterioration, although the effect is again greatly diminished if the intended target is submerged in water; these qualities provoke the discussion of whether the 'song' is comprised of actual soundwaves, or is purely magical and non-physical. Like certain other 'species' of undead, stilkers have a mild form of telepathy that allows for silent communication with other stilkers. This 'channel' or 'frequency' of conversation is usually inaccessible to other telepathics, including other undead 'species'. Stilkers radiate a decaying aura which causes nearby objects to lose solidity and substance, often resulting in their gradual transformation into dust. Although this originates as an 'automatic' ability, it has been proven that mental focus and concentration causes the process to quicken. Finally, the stilker 'version' of the undead virus is transmitted through the dust-like breath of the host. However, it appears that mild inhalation is not enough to transform one's self into a stilker - more concentrated amounts are required to begin the process. 'Gerontological' The stilker, like all 'species' of undead, cannot die from old age or disease. As stilkers often lose most physical semblances to their original image, it is difficult to discern how fast a stilker 'ages'. Bacteria and other viruses cannot survive in the body of a stilker, and thus they are immune to sickness. *'Silver' - The 'flesh' of a stilker will disintegrate and become dust or a sand-like substance immediately after contact with silver. Although this may appear fatal, it usually simply allows that particular affected region of the body to vanish, allowing the silver to pass through without harming the rest of the body. However, if silver comes into contact with the 'head' of the stilker, the entire individual will implode in a cloud of dust. *'Gold' - Like with silver, if a stilker's head in anyway comes into contact with a reasonable amount of gold, the entire stilker will be destroyed. Also, if they come into close physical proximity to gold, they will gradually lose all motor capability and freeze in place until the distance between them and the gold becomes larger again. *'Sunlight' - Finally, if sunlight shines upon any portion of a stilker, that region will also lose all motor capability until removed from the light. This can be limited to the freezing of one limb to the immobilization of the entire creature. Notable stilkers *Stychney "Bones" Bauman, leader of the guerilla Army of Dust during the 26th and 27th centuries *Nero Aggs, genius inventor and pioneer of necrocybernetics *Tabart Bauman, freedom fighter, and leader of the Army of Dust during the 28th century Category:Stilkers Category:Undead